


[Видео] Одна заря сменит другую

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, Gen, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26412352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Николай I и Бенкендорф пытаются уничтожить шайку опасных вампиров, но те всегда на шаг впереди. И ближе, чем кажется...Использован видеоматериал документальной драмы «Дело декабристов»
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки), Союз Спасения: Спецквест (кинки)





	[Видео] Одна заря сменит другую

**Author's Note:**

> **Кинк или фетиш:** вампиризм 
> 
> Но в целом «Дело декабристов» уже один сплошной кинк (если смотреть его без звука и под правильную музыку))

[Одна заря сменит другую](https://vimeo.com/457057100) from [Союз Спасения](https://vimeo.com/user118449285) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
